


【KK留诚】抓住蝴蝶的男人（13）

by Sheenaa



Category: KinKi Kids, 人間・失格 たとえばぼくが死んだら | Ningen Shikkaku: Tatoeba Boku ga Shindara (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenaa/pseuds/Sheenaa
Summary: 影山留加刚刚完成了探亲假回国
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, 影山留加/大场诚, 留诚
Kudos: 5





	【KK留诚】抓住蝴蝶的男人（13）

*其他章节见lofter

间中俊平没有考上高中。  
在修和的最后一个学期，欺凌者的小团体陷入混战——谁都想接任影山留加的位置，然而谁也没有掌控全局的能力。互相不服气的一伙人，口角内讧演变成大打出手，在理科教室扭打得头破血流。

武藤本来想用来殴打大场诚的白铁簸箕，被间中俊平用在了他自己身上。一群十几岁的人渣像疯狗似的缠斗，抓起手边的任何东西向昔日的同伙身上砸去。

间中俊平沿着一个典型的堕落少年应该走的路子，退学、烟酒、整日泡在游戏厅。他结识了两位同样无所事事游手好闲的家伙，其中一位带他认识了冲野先生。冲野效力于道上颇有势力的帮派，大多数时间穿着正装系细格纹领带，像个严谨认真的会社部长。  
间中俊平无比向往冲野的生活，他花了小半年的时间说服冲野把他引荐给组内，这可能是他寥落的人生中为数不多的如愿以偿。

入组前一天晚上，间中俊平跑去纹了一个刺青，图案老套，是黑帮片里常见的花样。他把纹身展示给冲野看，三十多岁的中年男人没有表示出赞赏。  
“这并不是必要的。”冲野给间中俊平看了自己的纹身，已经很久没有保养，褪色得斑驳稀疏。  
“组内的高层中，很多人都没有纹身。”冲野在酒杯里加了块冰，“这一行也不是你想象得那么潇洒。”

间中俊平做了冲野的拎包跟班，端茶倒水，洗车擦鞋。他眼巴巴地盼着冲野带他见识一下大人物的世界，冲野却从不带他去谈生意的场合。  
“你还太年轻了。”冲野看着殷切点烟的年轻人，“我入行的年岁都没有你小。”  
间中俊平软磨硬泡，甚至偷偷上了冲野外出的车辆。  
冲野差点动怒把他扔下车，再三嘱咐他不准乱讲话，今天的事情非同小可。

车子开到了羽田机场，一行人候在国际航站楼的出口。  
间中俊平眼观鼻鼻观心站在最后面，脑子里冒出纷纷扬扬的各种想法。  
能让冲野出面相迎，该是什么人物。  
“冲野さん，今天带了这么多人。”  
一群黑帮分子齐齐吃了一惊，他们一直在全神贯注盯着出口，这位先生是如何神不知鬼不觉突然出现在眼前。  
当然，最吃惊的还是间中俊平。  
冲野上前一步迎了上去，“稻山さん，旅途辛苦了。”  
被称作稻山的男人年纪很轻，拖着行李箱面带倦容，他抬手掩掉嘴边的一个哈欠。  
穿着休闲的稻山和西装革履的冲野面对面站着，一个严肃一个散漫。  
“抱歉，还在倒时差。”  
稻山迅速地笑了一下，速度快得让人怀疑那个笑容是否存在过。  
间中俊平的冷汗已经顺着脊背流下来了。

“熊谷先生吩咐我，您回到日本后，第一时间和您取得联系。”  
“八王子市楢原町6丁目。”  
冲野愣在原地，稻山用一股似笑非笑的神情注视着他和他的手下。  
“尾崎全部招认了。”稻山重复了一遍，“八王子市楢原町6丁目。”  
冲野没有再耽搁一秒钟，转身命令所有人立马上车。  
“快点开车门！”冲野拍了一把还在发愣的间中俊平，“发什么呆！”

熊谷组为中层等级以上的成员配备的车都是四驱的大排量发动机，呼啸跑过东京都的高架桥像一头穿梭在钢筋水泥森林中的野兽。  
间中俊平坐在副驾驶座，他的脑子还不能消化这个极具冲击力又十分合理的事实。

稻山熟稔地放下后座的杯架，反客为主地给自己倒了一杯，又给忙着打电话汇报情况的冲野递过去一杯。  
“别焦躁。”稻山是目前车上脑子最冷静的人，“你们搜得密集，他不敢离开藏身地。”  
冲野把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，他的确有点慌张。  
“那片区域我们早就查过，”冲野的声音里充满了挫败，“就在我们眼皮子底下。”  
“灯下黑。”稻山放下杯子，他不想带着酒气回家。

稻山从行李箱最外面的夹层随随便便掏出两个纸包，“尾崎带走的底片。”  
冲野的手有点抖。  
“他到底带走了多少？”  
稻山把纸包扔给冲野的手下，“大概两百张。”  
他看起来很善解人意地宽慰冲野。  
“我不会告知熊谷先生。”  
冲野的头快要低到真皮座垫上。  
“真的……十分感谢您。”

鱼口街偏僻得旅游地图不会标记它的地址。  
冲野带着人冲进公寓楼，间中俊平被留在车辆旁边望风。  
他真想转身逃跑。  
“好久不见，间中。”影山留加点了一根烟，烟雾缭绕后的模样和三年前给兔子抽血的狠戾别无二致。

吉平琳升任代理店长，她才不过二十岁，正是最心思活络的年纪。  
在店里打工的那位可爱的后辈，春风得意的她决定今晚出击。  
大场诚完美符合她想象的草食系男生，腼腆害羞，和异性讲话容易脸红。长了一张非常好看的脸，身板清瘦，打理干净的鬓角带着像模像样的男子汉气概。

“诚君，”她听见自己的嗓音捏着一股不自然的甜腻，赶紧咳了两声。  
大场诚正在仓库整理箱子，掀开门帘探出脑袋，“吉平さん，有事吗？”  
不要慌、不要急、看着他的眼睛。  
吉平在心里默念。  
“电影……我是说，店长给了我两张电影票，诚君要不要和我一起去？”  
太糟糕了！  
吉平的手不安地拉扯着围裙。

好在大场诚看起来很有兴趣，“是什么电影？”  
有戏！吉平定了定神，开始介绍起她精心挑选的电影。  
大场诚听得很认真，听到有意思的地方笑得弯起眼睛。吉平一直觉得大场诚长相出众，近距离才会发现，那双眼睛已经漂亮得可以用“美丽”来形容，眼形的弧度弯得恰到好处，勾人痴迷。  
吉平看得有些入魔，她不知道自己是什么时候停下讲话逐渐靠近大场诚。

“抱歉啊，吉平さん。”大场诚的声音唤醒了她的恍惚。  
“家里有事情，晚上不能出去呢。”  
她完美的恋爱对象后退一步，眉毛委屈得皱起来。  
吉平本来沮丧的心在看见诚的表情后软成一滩水。  
“没关系！我们下次有机会再约。”  
她迅速露出对着镜子反复练习的笑容。

五点半，他们一起下班，诚很绅士地为吉平琳打开门。  
“那么，明天见。”吉平努力摁下心中的雀跃。  
“明天见……”  
诚的话没有说完，他的眼睛突然望着吉平身后，那眼神是吉平从来没有见过的眼神，明亮得惊人。  
吉平眼睁睁地看着大场诚擦身而过。  
她转过身，诚君跑得很快，衣角翻飞，迅速拉开了和自己的距离。  
有个人站在街道拐角，张开双手稳稳接住了飞奔而来的大场诚。  
不知为何，这一幕让她想起了撞进蛛网的蝴蝶。

他们在逼兀狭窄的巷子里接吻。  
吉平眼中腼腆青涩的大场诚熟练地仰起脖子接受另一个男人的啃咬，他被摁在粗糙的墙壁上，手指抓住留加的衣服。  
“我好想你。”诚主动送上自己的双唇，“这两个星期，我每一天都在想你。”  
影山留加托住诚的腿根，略微用力让他挂在自己的腰上。  
诚发出一声惊叫，不得不抱紧留加的脖子。  
“把腿夹紧。”影山留加在小诚的耳边轻声命令。  
诚用最勾人的眼光嗔怒地看了他一眼，不情不愿收紧了自己的双腿。  
这个姿势让诚本来就危险的胸口直接暴露在留加的眼前。  
“嘶……疼！不要咬……”  
左乳的刺痛疼得诚对着男人又拍又打。  
“别在这里，”他挣扎着想从留加身上逃走。“回去再做。”  
影山留加钳制住诚的动作，眼角瞟向躲在巷口偷窥的吉平琳。  
他再次把诚摁在墙上，对毫不知情的小蝴蝶捆紧蛛网。  
“这里就很好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 全文lofter可看


End file.
